Not A Siren!
by Rainbor123
Summary: Jasper meets a mermaid as deadly as he. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

**When thinking of Nadia, she looked something like Scarlett Johansson from the Avengers, but with longer hair, and grey eyes while above water. She could also look like the redheaded mermaid on the cover of the story. (With grey eyes)**

**I don't own Twilight/ POTC/ the song 'Sally's Song' from The Nightmare Before Christmas.**

* * *

**J**POV

I grow agitated as I realize that Jacob is thirty minutes late for our scheduled meeting. As I turn around and start heading for the border, I hear an alluring voice.

"_I __sensed there's something in the wind_

_That felt like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd liked to stand by him_

_Couldn't shake that feeling that I had_

_The worst was just around the bend_

_And did he notice my feelings fo__r him?_

_And did he see how much he me__ant to me?_

_I know it's not to be_

_What did become of __my dear friend?_

_Where did his actions lead them then?_

_Although I'd liked to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it did't la__st_

_And would we ever end up t__ogether?_

_no, I know not, it's never __could become_

_For I was not the one_" Sang the most sadly enchanting voice I had ever heard.

I decided to follow the voice, but it had stopped. That problem was quickly solved, however, when the voice began again. This time, it sang a new song.

_Upon one summer's morning, _

_I carelessly did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, _

_where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a bouncing lass, _

_who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go, _

_I fear you will ne'er return again._

She has to be a siren, the way she sings.

I follow the sound to a cliff on the Reservation. At the bottom lay sharp rocks. The sadness woven into her song made me want to throw myself off the side, even though I knew it would do nothing.

_His hair it does in ringlets hang, _

_his eyes as black as sloes,_

_May happiness attend him wherever he goes,_

But that is were the song was coming from; the bottom of the cliff.

_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, _

_I will wander, weep and moan,_

'I have to get down there,' I thought, my curiosity urging me to follow the voice

_All for my jolly sailor bold, _

_until he does return._

So I jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight/POTC**

**Nadia is immortal, and she used to hang around Syrena, and doesn't believe in eating people.**

* * *

**Jasper**POV

As I smash against the rocks below, I feel nothing. After the impact, I get out of the crater I created and started swimming.

_My father is a merchant_

_the truth I now will tell_

_,__And in great London City_

_ in opulence doth dwell,_

_His fortune doth exceed_

_ ₤300,000 in gold,_

_And he frowns upon his daughter,_

_ 'cause she loves a sailor bold._

When I finally find the voice I see a woman sitting on a rock. As I get closer, I see that she has on a old white button up shirt** (A/N Syrena gave it to her) **and has deep, long, curly red hair. Her eyes are closed when I move in to get closer, but her eyes snap open, her mouth shuts close, and she's in the water faster than I can see.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, as that was not my intention. Now, please, get out of the water, you'll make yourself sick." I say, making her eyes move swiftly to me.

Her eyes look like a stormy sea sky, about to unleash electrifying lighting at you.

"That would not happen." She says, with an accent I can't place.

"That water is below freezing."

"Maybe I like the cold." She replies smoothly.

I laugh.

"No human likes the cold." I say, confidently. Well, Bella does, but she doesn't count.

She laughs bitterly.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not human."

"What do you-" She gets back on the rock she was sitting on, but where her legs were supposed to be, there was a tail.

"Yup. Not human. But you aren't either, so I can tell you. I'm a-"

"You must be a Siren!" I say, interrupting her without meaning to.

"MERMAID. MERMAID. I am not a Siren! I don't lure soldiers to their deaths by song." She says tightly.

"Ok, ok. You're not a Siren." I say, wondering so much about her. "So what's your-" Then her emotions go haywire and she jumps _-how did she jump? She doesn't have legs!- _off the rock and into the water, speeding off without a sound even my vampire ears could pick up.


End file.
